


Season of Love

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: spending the evening in a cafeOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 7
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	Season of Love

Frost decorated the windows on the outside of the building like an intricate sugar sculpture on a cake. Seeing the effect of the cold out there made them appreciate the warmth they could enjoy inside all the more. The cafe was a cozy kind that was littered with couches and love seats that everyone was cuddled up on. And Leorio and Kurapika were no exception.

They sat together, Kurapika halfway in Leorio's lap. Despite being in a public place, it was as if they were in a space of their own. Somewhere that none of their problems could get to them. Kurapika could relax completely, in the strong, warm embrace of his lover. Leorio could rest at ease, knowing that Kurapika was safe and not currently in a battle to the death or a manhunt.

That was probably an odd thing to be thankful for.

But the holiday season brought out all sorts of feelings and strange occurrences that didn't happen at any other time of the year. So the couple counted their blessings and enjoyed the moment for what it was.


End file.
